


Rescue

by nazangel



Series: Cadre [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Don't tell him that though, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lorcan can be a good commander sometimes, Major Character Injury, Most of the cadre is asleep during the fic, Multi, Rescue, and a good friend, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Rowan gets rescued from his captors and Lorcan, despite being Lorcan, can be a reassuring presence.
Relationships: Cadre & Rowan Whitethorn, Lorcan Salvaterre & Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Cadre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rescue

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Rowan focused on the sound of the dripping water, in tandem with his throbbing body, so he wouldn't fall asleep

He had lost track of the amount of time he had spent in the small room, shackled and screwed into the ground by iron. His captors would come in sporadically, either to shove some food down his throat or to beat him vigorously. At first, he had been able to keep track of their coming and going, of the time he was spending in the room but the fever and the eventual infection from his wounds had won out. His healing could no longer keep up and he was having a hard time staying awake.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

But as long as he focused- as long as he focused on the dripping sound near his ear, on the pain in his body, he wouldn't fall asleep.

_How long can you stay awake? How long before you succumb?_

Rowan shook his head to dispel the thought. He was tired and feverish, if he fell asleep now, he would not wake up. He just had to- he just had to-

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

He had to stay awake and hope to god someone came for him, hope that one of his males would find him.

Just stay awake. He had to stay awake.

His eyes were starting to close again when he heard the door open. He waited for someone to slap him awake or dump cold water on him, for the taunting and the kicking. None of that came.

Instead, there was a gentle hand on his cheek and someone was speaking to him softly.

"Rowan. Stay awake. We will get you out of here,"

The voice sounded familiar to him but his head hurt so badly that Rowan could not think enough to place it.

Another hand shook him a little harder, accompanied by a harsher voice.

"Rowan. Open your goddamn eyes,"

Rowan forced open his eyes and saw two heads over him. One fair and the other darker.

Gavriel. Lorcan.

They had come for him.

The relief that flowed through his body was so great that his body sagged down in their arms and his eyes started to close again. He could hear them trying to keep him awake but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Rowan could finally sleep

xxx

Awareness came to Rowan slowly, soft light flitting into his eyes. Soft breathing and gentle snoring were the first things that reached his ears and eventually so did ht heartbeats of his companions.

He opened his eyes and tried to move through doing so sent a wave of pain through him. Looking down he could see that most of his body was in a cast, his left arm unmovable.

It was sunset time and bathed in the light from the window, were his fellow commanders. Vaughan and Gavriel were asleep on the couch opposite his bed. The twin wolves were curled on the right of his bed and at the left of his bed was Lorcan, sitting up and reading reports. Keeping guard as he always did, the paranoid bastard.

"Hey," murmured Rowan, voice coming out dry and rough.

Lorcan nodded and picked up the jug of water on his nightstand, filling up a glass for him. He then carefully helped him up to drink, holding his head with one hand and the glass with the other.

"There you go," said Lorcan, putting away the glass, "Do you want the report now or later?"

Rowan snorted. This was one good thing about Lorcan being the only one awake. Vaughan would silently watch over him, Gavriel would play mother hen and the twins would annoy him into a reaction, all of which was fine if he was in any other situation. However, stuck in a cast and unable to move, Rowan would have gone mad. Lorcan's noticble presence, quiet but firm tone and to the point conversation was what he needed.

"Lay it on me, Commander,"

Lorcan chuckled quietly but went on with his report.

"We got you out of the Eastern Kingdom and left behind many bodies. There are some more forts left and we have been talking about a plan to go back and finish what we started there,"

He then briefly explained what they knew but then moved on to his injuries and recovery period. According to him, there were many breaks that healed badly and would need time to be healed properly. Maybe two to three weeks.

"You fever and infection has gone away though since we brought you back two days ago with no lasting issues, so that's good news,"

Rowan sighed which then turned into a yawn, "I'm going to be stuck here for a while aren't I?"

"Hmm," said Lorcan, "Don't worry, I'm sure Fenrys will keep you entertained,"

"Right," muttered Rowan, letting out another yawn

"Lay back down, Whitethorn," said Lorcan, "You need the rest,"

Rowan nodded allowing Lorcan to help into a laying position, holding his hand as he got comfortable. Once that was done and Lorcan went to pull away, Rowan found himself unable to let go for some unfathomable reason.

Well, this was embarrassing.

Lorcan, for his credit, only grinned and shook his head, "Don't worry Prince, we'll watch over you,"

Just then, Vaughan let out a loud snore, making Gavriel also make a breathy sound in his sleep.

"Well," said Lorcan, " _I'll_ watch over you all of you. Go to sleep now, asshole,"

Lorcan Speak for: _I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe here._

Rowan nodded and closed his eyes, sleep finding him more quickly than he had expected.


End file.
